


zuko & katara

by overfireandwater



Series: three words [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, none of my otps end up together and it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overfireandwater/pseuds/overfireandwater
Summary: Short fluff pieces in which I imagine how my OTP’s say I love you for the first time.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	zuko & katara

“It’s not that bad.” 

He narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at the water bender before bring his attention back to the bandaged minor gash on Katara’s shoulder that she sustained during her quick but intense three on one battle. 

A few of Ozai’s loyal followers that were hellbent on bringing him back to power would have been enough to assassinate Katara had she let her guard down for just a moment. The fact that she charged head first into their encampment alone didn’t help either.

There wasn’t any doubt in the fire lord’s mind that his girlfriend of the past few months could carry her own. Hell, she was probably the better bender between the two if he was being honest with himself.  
But that was hardly the point. 

“You were supposed to wait for me, you know.”  
He stated in a blunt way that earned a raised brow from the girl. He was still clearly upset with her recklessness and would be for the foreseeable future. 

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh and sat herself on to their bed, a visible pout spread on her lips and her arms crossed tightly against the fabric of her red top as he paced back and forth across the floor.

“You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” He stopped himself before even uttering an even worse fate that he wouldn’t dare fathom. 

“I already told you it isn’t that bad, Zuko!” Her voice had begun to show just how frustrated she was getting with her boyfriend.  
She had subdued the threats with a scratch and managed to keep the fire lord safe. She couldn’t understand just why he was so upset when he should be praising her.

He ignored her words and chose to stay silent and stew in the fact that he could have very well lost her so soon after beginning their relationship.

“Why are you so mad? Is it because you have that little faith in me?” 

Her accusations were hurtful and frankly, untrue. He knew just what those rogue soldiers were capable of and he considered himself lucky that he wasn’t making her funeral plans right now.  
Those mix of emotions brewed into a perfect storm of anger and fear that manifested in furrowed brows and a raised voice that he hardly used with her.

“It wasn’t because I thought you were incapable; I was worried because I love you!” He confessed in a rage that outmatched hers, but only for a second.

Katara stood up and matched his sharp glare with her own blue-eyed one. 

“Yeah? Well I didn’t want you to get hurt so I went on my own. Because I love you too!” She shouted back. 

If steam could come out of their ears, it most certainly would in that moment.  
Even after the realization had sunk in that this was the first time they had said those three words to each other, they still refused to back down.

“That’s the first time we’ve ever said I love you!” Katara huffed. 

“I know and I’m glad you feel the same way!” Zuko’s chest puffed out as he shouted back. 

They let out a cry of frustration as Katara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Zuko had learned that giving her her space was much more easier then pretending that they could have a rational conversation in that moment.

He took in a deep breath, capturing all the anger and rage he’d felt - just like his dear Uncle Iroh had taught him - and released the tight grip his feelings had on him as he drew it all out.

That was hardly how he had imagined their first time saying something as important as “I love you.”. In fact, it was exactly how he didn’t want it to happen. 

He was left to wonder, had he completely messed things up with the only girl he had ever loved? 

__ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ __

 _Unbelievable!_ She thought to herself as she stomped down the hallway.

Why couldn’t he understand that she wouldn’t put him in such an unnecessary position? She could handle the threat on her own and she _did._ He should be happy that she could hold her own!  
It wasn’t like she was upset with him when he threw himself in the way of Azula’s lightning and saving her life.

Then, she recalled the mix of emotions that brewed inside of her when he had jumped in front of Azula’s lightning. Anger that his own sister had forced him into that position, helplessness as she was unsure if she would be able to save him and lastly, pure terror at the very idea of losing him.  
She would never want to go through that again and yet, she had selfishly put him in the same situation.

She stopped in her tracks and let out a heavy sigh, knowing what she had to do. Apologizing was never her forte, but she certainly owed him one. 

And did they just say ‘I love you’ for the first time during an argument?  
She certainly meant it, but thar was definitely not the way she wanted to say it.

She swiveled on her heel and turned back, ruminating in her thoughts as to how she should go about this. She had never been in a relationship before and didn’t think she would ever care for one as much as he did theirs.

Katara peeked her head into his bedroom with caution and offered a tight lipped smile before closing the door behind her.

Having to say sorry was a swift hit to her pride, but one she was willing to take if it meant patching things up with Zuko. 

She waved meekly to the fire lord who pursed his lips and turned to properly face her.

A tense silence fell between the two. 

Katara sighed, gaining the courage to say what she needed to say.

“Zuko, I’m sorry.” She dropped her head low as she owned up to her reckless idea that could have very well ended her life if she wasn’t careful enough.

During her short walk, she had slowly come to terms with the fact that her boyfriend had a point and admitting when she was wrong was something that she had to get used to if she wanted this to work.

“Don’t be. I’m the one who overreacted.” He contested, his gaze slowly working up to meet hers. 

There were many things that they had to work on; their tempers clashed against each other, proving that their relationship would never be an easy journey for the former enemies.  
But it was one that they both chose to take together. 

It felt like an eternity before she found the courage to speak again. She had never professed such feelings to anyone before and she certainly didn’t think that when she did, it would be during an argument. 

“What I said earlier...I did mean it.” Katara sat herself next to the fire bender on their shared bed. She didn’t need to elaborate any further; in fact, it was the only thing that he had lingered on after she had left.

No battle she had encountered before was as terrifying as the moments before she said it. 

“I do love you.” 

When those three words spilled from of her lips, quick but with confidence, she wanted to say it over and over. Her heart felt as if it was ready to beat itself out of her chest and her cheeks flushed to an embarrassing shade of pink as the corner of his lips curved upward in a smile that matched hers.

The flutter in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t contain the smile that fell upon his lips as she said it again and saying his name. 

“I love you too, Katara.” He pressed his lips on hers, never wanting to lose this feeling.  
If someone had told him years ago that he would eventually fall in love with his best friend and feel this amount of happiness, he would have probably told them to get lost.  
He would have never imagined being allowed to feel this peaceful or to be in love. 

“From here on out, we fight together.” 

Katara nodded in agreement planting a kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I just hope you’ll be able to keep up.”


End file.
